Superior Spider-Man
Once known as the super villain Doctor Octopus, Otto Octavius now spends his days attempting to make up for his past life and save lives as the all new Superior Spider-Man. After years of fighting with the original Spider-Man, Otto received so much physical trauma that his body became a battered shell, staving off death using technology while he became more and more crippled. In what was intended to be one final act of evil to ensure his name would be remembered for the rest of the history of mankind, Octavius claimed he wanted to cure Global Warming, leading to the creation of a secret superweapon that would wipe out all but roughly eight percent of life on the planet and leave most of it a smoking, uninhabitable ruin. While his plan was stopped by the heroics of Spider-Man, he engaged a secondary back-up plan that allowed him to use a drone to switch his mind with Peter Parker's, leaving Parker to die in his old body. In his final moments, Parker overwhelmed Otto with the memory of every loss and sacrifice made in his time as Spider-Man forcibly teaching him that with great power, must come great responsibility, causing him to vow to become a new, Superior Spider-Man. 6" Scale Marvel Legends Infinite Series- Superior Spider-Man (2014) The first figure of the Superior Spider-Man was released as part of the Marvel Legends Infinite Series Ultimate Green Goblin wave, based on the second Amazing Spider-Man film. Superior is built on a brand new mold designed to create a new, extremely articulated male torso for the Marvel Legends line. The figure is based on the second costume worn in the Superior Spider-Man book, but is not comic accurate- he lacks the raised Spider backpack on his back where the four mechanical diode legs are stored in the comics, he doesn't have his gauntlets, and the lenses of his masks are left a copper bronze color instead of the proper solid black. The Superior Spider-Man comes with four different hands- two fists that are opened up just enough to allow him to hold an accessory of some kind, and two hands that are molded in a web-shooting pose. Both sets of hands are slightly oversized. He also includes the left leg of the Ultimate Green Goblin BAF. Marvel Legends Infinite Series- Superior Venom (2015) Released in the third wave of the Spider-Man themed Marvel Legends Infinite Series figures, the Superior Venom is based on the short storyarc within Superior Spider-Man in which Otto steals the Venom symbiote from Flash Thompson and attempts to use it himself. As he is the same person, Venom is built on the same mold as the previous release of the character- he uses the torso, arms, and legs of the Superior Spider-Man, receiving a new head sculpt, new hands with claws, and new clawed feet. In addition to the Build-A-Figure part for Rhino, Superior Venom is given a back-attachment that allows him to replicate the Symbiote-infected versions of his diode legs. Marvel Super Hero Mashers- Superior Spider-Man (2015) Superior Spider-Man was released as part of the ninth wave of basic figures in 2015's Super Hero Mashers toyline, a roughly 6" line of cheaper, child focused figures that break down so that new characters can be created from the mixable pieces across several different brands. Superior Spider-Man features a new molded torso with raised webbing and a large spider emblem- however the majority of his pieces are reused from other figures in the line: he uses the same head as the previously released Spider-Man, the same legs as most of the basic figures in the line, and the same forearms of the previously released Ultimate Spider-Man figure repainted so that the pre-posed, non-removable web lines are a more metallic color. 7" Scale Marvel Select- Superior Spider-Man (2014) Diamond Select's take on the Superior Spider-Man in the seven inch Marvel Select line was released in early 2014 as a Disney Store exclusive figure. The Superior Spider-Man Select figure is based on the costume worn by the character in the first half of the series, based on the more traditional Spider-Man costume than the second, more unique version. The Superior Spider-Man included 16 different points of articulation, allowing him a greater range of motion than the average Marvel Select figure. Superior Spider-Man only includes one accessory, a large, intricate display base, featuring the rubble of a street battle with the Sinister Six, featuring the defeated forms of Beetle and Overdrive, and Boomerang's fallen weaponry. 2" Scale Mini-Mates- Marvel Now Spider-Man and Sam Alexander Nova Part of the Marvel Now Series 51 of Diamond Selects' and Art Asylum's Marvel Minimates toyline, the Marvel Now Spider-Man is packaged alongside Sam Alexander Nova. The figure is based on the first costume worn by the Superior Spider-Man in the first half of his self-titled book. It is built on the same basic body as every other male Minimate figure, and stands about 2 inches tall and featuring 14 points of articulation. The set includes a pose-able webline colored a darker grey than the usual white weblines, and a base with a bonus flight base add-on, allowing for flying and swinging poses. The set also includes an alternate unmasked head for Nova. Mini-Mates- Superior Spider-Man and Ultimate Electro Part of the Series 17 of the Toys'R'Us exclusive sets of the Diamond Select and Art Asylum Marvel Minimates toyline, the Superior Spider-Man figure is packaged alongside an Electro based on his appearance in the Ultimate universe. The figure is based on the second costume worn by the character for the majority of his career, as opposed to the last figure. It is built on the same basic body as every other male Minimate figure, and stands about 2 inches tall and featuring 14 points of articulation. The set includes a pose-able webline colored a darker grey than the usual white weblines, an alternate head and hairpiece showing Peter Parker's face with an ear radio. Electro includes an intricate electric power base. Category:Characters Category:Spider-Man